


Fawn

by distressedmango



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distressedmango/pseuds/distressedmango
Summary: Odette was looking for adventure, not a commitment. Sadly, she got both.





	Fawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy!

Tiny, tinkling laughter danced around the weary village. The light patter of footsteps matched each breath. Louder, broader laughter soon started to ring with lighter. 

Soon, two children entered the village square. One was a tall, red haired male. He seemed to be chasing the other. He was tan and worn. He had smooth, unblemished skin and a white, broad smile.

The one being chased was a tiny female. She was pale, making her stand out against the sunbaked villagers. She had red hair tangled with grass and cheeks dusted with freckle constellations. She has pale eyes and thin, grinning lips. She ran from the tanner, and weaved in and out between bustling workers.

Then she tripped, nailing her knee on a jutting piece of pavement. She cried out as she fell, skidding over the dusty road. She cried loudly, and her pursuer froze. But quickly, he raced towards her once more. 

“Odette,” He cried, kneeling next to the fallen girl. “Are you okay?”

The girl tried to nod through tears, but flinched as she shifted her knee. The male started to panic, and that’s when a green light surrounded her hands. They both froze staring at her hands, completely ignoring the world. Then, Odette started screaming loudly. 

“Wha-What is this!” She screamed, fear taking root. The glow grew more, slowly it started to make markings that wound up her arms. Odette scream louder, unsure of what was happening.

Her companion stumbled back and shouted messily he would get help. Odette reached to step him, but he had already turned tail and run. The once milling villagers stopped and stared, pointing and gasping.

Odettes sobbed louder. She did not like being the center of attention. Especially if she were the being stared at for being a freak. One woman edged forward as if she were going to help. But a man, most likely her husband, grabbed her and dragged her back.

The woman looked hesitant but still fought off her supposed husband, and stood at the inner ring of the crowd.

“A...Are you okay?” Questioned the nervous woman. Her husband went to grab her again, but she escaped by moving further towards Odette. The glowing girl had never seen the woman before, perhaps she was with a caravan. 

Odette tried to distract herself from the glow by imagining fantasies of who the woman could be. Maybe she and her husband were merchants who’ve traveled the world! Maybe she was a mother searching for her lost child and she’s braved dungeons and dark forests with her loyal companion. Odette tried to focus on these thoughts, but she couldn’t.

The woman went to talk again, but a shout of ‘Rosa’ interrupted her. Odette cringed back, but when she did she brushed her knee on the rough ground. When she did, the grow grew brighter, and creeped faster. Odette, once again, started crying. She had completely forgotten the shout.

A man burst from behind Odette, scaring her, which once again, aggravated the glow. It had now spun lower climbing over her slightly pudgy stomach. The man fell back and yelped loudly. Odette wanted to say sorry, but in a split second, the man had forgotten about her. He was now addressing the woman who had tried to talk to Odette.

“Ro-Rosa,” He addressed the woman. “We need to get back to the ship!”

The woman frowned, looking down at a shivering Odette. The man Odette thought was her husband, stepped slightly behind the woman, lightly placing his hand on her arm. She shook it off. The woman slowly made her way closer to the small girl. 

The glow grew more, Odette had to close her eyes from the ferocity. Her tears had dried, but she was still quite scared.

“Odette, was that you name?” The woman started carefully. “My name is Rosa del Fernanda, do you know what’s happening?”

Odette was curled in a ball and shivering, but she shook her head. Odette heard a groan and footsteps approaching her. 

“Rosa,” A rough voice starts. This voice was unfamiliar and it startled her, since she couldn’t see. Just as Odette felt the harsh light on her face dim, she felt a sort of snap inside of her. She gasped at the recoil. It felt like her insides had been snapped with a rubber band. The glow dimmed and completely disappeared.

Odette carefully looked up to the woman who was now silent and staring. Then, the woman backed away.

“Oh, no.” Rosa murmured under her breath. Fear seemed present in her voice. “Oh, God.”

She then turned to the crowd and called for them to back up. Odette felt like an outcast. But then, she felt it. A large pressure pressed into Odette’s lungs and she tried to draw in air, but her lungs felt restrained. She flailed as she tried to breathe, and when she could, a stream of green mist came flying out. 

She closed her mouth and her hands flew to cover her mouth, but the mist poured from her intertwined fingers as she coughed. She started to cry, but instead of tears a thick, green liquid dropped from her lashes. She still cried, terrified of what was happening. That’s when her red-haired friend came rushing back. 

“Odette, I brought fath- Oh, God!” Her companion stuttered, this only made Odette cry harder. The man her friend brought with him was her friend’s father, and even he seemed scared. The man had never seen such magic, but he knew he needed to help her.

He stepped forwards and edged closer to the terrified Odette, but he kept a safe distance.

“Odette, it’s me, Maxintus.” He carefully said, starting to slice towards her. She flinched, but didn’t back away.

“I’m going try an-” He was cut off when Odette hacked loudly and the mist started to form a massive silhouette. He gasped and tried to scramble away, fear taking over. In a single instant, a massive arm solidifies and came crashing down Maxintus. All of the villagers screamed and went to escape. All except Rosa and her group. 

The form grew and solidified into a hulking figure. It towered over everything, the chapel, the market, and the town hall. Everything was drafted by the beasts unearthly height.

Odette gasped in fear, and the figure turned to her and leaned down. It open its mouth and let out a deep breath. Its long, twig and leaf tangled hair brushed over her shaking knees. Its breath smelled of fruit, overly sweet and ripe. She gasped and froze, all shaking stopped.n Odette heard a whisper of ‘magnificent,’ but she was more focused on the beast’s words.

“Paulo summum,” It boomed, echoing over the fleeing villagers. “Saluto vos.”

Odette could only stare before she cried again. She gathered her courage in her tears, and beckoned for the creature to come and sit. He did.

“What...What’s your name, creature?” 

“I am Cyrus, paulo summum.”

“What does that mean? The last part.”

Cyrus tilted his head to look at Odette, but didn’t answer. He turned again to look at the small group of people who remained. It was Rosa and two men who shadowed her closely. Rosa looked at the pair, then turned to face her shadows. Odette felt close to Cyrus, especially since he had just literally come from inside her.

“Kill them,” Rosa said sternly. “Kill all of the villagers, then we’re leaving.” With that, the two man took off after pulling out their swords.

Rosa then turned to Odette, who stared in shock. She was unsure of why Rosa would kill them, but if anyone told the military of her...she would surely be killed.

“Come with us, Odette.” Rosa enticed.

Odette glanced at Cyrus, then back at Rosa. The woman was dangerous, but so was Cyrus. Maybe they could balance eachother out.

“Cyrus, what do you think?” The giant only murmured that he would follow her either way. Odette looked to Rosa.

“I’ll join you once I get my stuff.” She decided. If Rosa was a threat, she hoped Cyrus would deal with her.

Rosa looked at her for a long moment before asking, “What about your parents? You can bring them as well.”

Odette stared for a moment.

“Father is at home, sick, and my mother is dead. I’ve been traveling alone for awhile.”

Rosa smirked. Just like the rest.

“You’ll fit right in.”

**Author's Note:**

> Done!


End file.
